Ray Gun
The Ray Gun is in the mission Little Resistance and the bonus levels Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. The Ray Gun is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, but is not available outside of these minimal appearances. It is unknown why the game producers put this in the game, but it is most likely for fun. The Ray Gun's appearance is of a generic '50s Science-Fiction film ray gun. The Ray Gun is often the most favored weapon due to its one-hit kill strength (up to around round 25) and its splash damage. Although it is less effective at long ranges (as the 'ray' moves slower than a bullet, but still quickly), it is pinpoint accurate - meaning that you should aim your shots carefully. The Ray Gun can hold 20 shots inside its magazine, which is, strangely, stuck into the barrel (the magazine seems to be a battery stuck into the barrel). Since most people tend to fire one shot at a time while using the Ray Gun, reloading won't be too frequent, and plus, reloading only takes three seconds. Finding the Ray Gun The Ray Gun is always found in the Mystery Box. Using the box costs 950 points. In Shi No Numa and Der Riese it is more common at later levels (15+). The single-player mission Little Resistance also features the ray gun as an Easter egg. After using your first artillery strike, head onto the beach. Starting from the far right side, there are three puddles. Jump into (and then out of) these in order(right, middle, left), until you reach the last puddle. Stay in this puddle for a while and look towards the tree line. After a while, the ground will shake and a deep, garbled, voice speaks Japanese -it says "Future Warfare". Four Shisaa statues will arise from the ground holding a ray gun. The ray gun has a laser sight, comparable to the Red Dot Sight from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It can be used to destroy the tanks at the end of Little Resistance instead of calling an air strike. Due to it being a pistol, many people believe this weapon to be semi-automatic. However, holding down the fire button shows that it is in fact fully automatic, meaning it can be very efficient at killing zombies and Japanese alike. Appearance The Ray Gun is crimson in color, and some parts of it are cyan and white. It has some meters on it, and it contains something that appears to be some sort of Red Dot Sight system. Although one exception to this is that it's not a red dot, it's a red crosshair. At the back of the gun, it appears to have a cog-shaped object with three rectangular-shaped bars atop it. There is a large handguard in front of the grip, and some sort of gauge on the side(s?) of the gun, directly below the bar that acts as the rear sight (somewhat), which has a disputed purpose. There is also a toggle switch on the Ray Gun, next to the gauge, which has an unknown purpose. On the side, title "Blast-O-matic", possibly the official name, can clearly be seen on the back under the voltage gauge. Some players call this the "Hair Dryer" because of its appearance. Tips * The Ray Gun has "splash damage", and thus hurts you if you hit a surface or enemy near you. * Players will often use a high powered gun like the Sniper or a Machine Gun, then switch to the Ray Gun for backup. * If in Last Stand during a zombie round it's good use to defend your team who may revive you by shooting the ground repetitively, rather than using the ammo to kill random Zombies. The splash damage will kill any zombies attacking your savior, allowing you to be revived at less risk. *The Ray gun can and WILL push you back if you fire it while standing still, but most players don't notice it. *It is best when fighting zombies to stand with your back to a wall with the ray gun so you are then able to stop yourself being flanked and earn large numbers of points. *The Ray Gun will lose its one shot killing power around wave 35. If it is upgraded it will begin losing its power around wave 45. *It can also destroy Japanese tanks in the mission "Little Resistance" with three to four hits (if aimed right 1-2 hits). *If one obtains Porters X2 Ray Gun, it will contain 80 bullets in Last Stand (because the player receives two pistol magazines when downed). Sometimes when all players have run out of ammo a player will deliberately down themselves to use this free ammo before being revived and repeating the process. Pack-A-Punched When upgraded in Der Riese, the Ray Gun becomes Porter's X2 Ray GunPack-a-Punch Machine Weapons List and gets a double magazine, shoots red rays instead of green, and the splash damage is reduced, but you can still see it. "Porter" is a reference to Max Porter, the person that designed the gun for the game. Trivia *Above the left-hand radar on the gun pictured, you can see (in black) an alien firing a ray gun, strongly hinting it isn't from this planet. The alien also bears a slight resemblance to the aliens in the arcade games Castle Crashers and Alien Hominid HD. *When you receive the Ray gun from the mystery box while on Verruckt your character will say something like "This ain't standard issue!" "This is the weirdest gun I've ever seen!" or "Does this come with a manual?(which is strange because the character knows how to shoot/reload it already), and occasionally will shout "I got the spaceman gun!", "It's like a gun that shoots rays!", "This thing better pack a punch!" or "Is this a toy?" *The Ray Gun isn't available on the Wii, like Nacht der Untoten. *On the PC version of the game, if you have the "noclip" cheat on, when you jump and shoot the ray gun at the ground, you will be pushed up into the air. *If the Ray Gun really is a gun from aliens, they use the same Arabic Numerals as we do. If you get the gun in the light, you will see that there are numbers and letters next to each one of the bars, such as 220V and 230V. However these could have been added by humans that got hold of it. *It is possible that the technology used in this gun is Japanese because the Japanese were known to experiment with microwave technology in WWII. They actually made prorotypes like the Ray Gun, but were not nearly at the same scale. *If you look carefully at the front of a ray gun, you can see a black flame design. *When you acquire the Ray Gun in campaign mode, a deep Japanese voice can be heard speaking. It supposedly says "Future Warfare". *If you swap your Ray gun for a different gun in Little Resistance the pickup symbol is the same as the Colt M1911. *In modded Nazi Zombie maps released by Zombie Chicken Taco for the PC (Desert Shack, Doll House, Bunker, and Basement), the Ray Gun appears in many different forms. A flame-based, electric-based, and freeze gun edition of the Ray Gun are all available in addition to the standard one. *When the Ray Gun has to be reloaded, your character looks like he just tosses in 3 D-batteries without much effort, then it works. Also, the batteries have a tiny lightning bolt on them, with a yellow and black design on the batteries. *The ray gun's third person appearance is the same before and after it is upgraded in the Pack a Punch Machine. *The Ray Gun may be a human weapon, as it is in the achievement Acquire Waffle Weapons, which is obtained by getting the Ray Gun, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb. The Wunderwaffe and the Monkey Bomb are human made, and the Ray Gun may be as well as it is a Waffle weapon (part of the Nazi Wunderwaffe program). If this is true then it is unknown how the Ray Gun appeared on White Beach, Peleliu. *Sometimes if you look at the mystery box in Der Riese, you can see the picture of the statue in Little Resistance which you get the Ray Gun from. *Sometimes in Breaking Point, there is a soldier called Pvt Porter, a reference to the creator of the Ray Gun. *When used on Little Resistance you can shoot a dead Imperial soldier and after a few seconds there skin starts to decay and and they look like zombies from Shi No Numa. This works best when they are shot in the face. *In Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, and Shi No Numa, the electricity rays going to the front aren't there, however it is on Der Riese. *The animation for the reload of the Ray Gun seems to be shorter then the reload itself. *The Ray Gun and the Wunderwaffe are the best guns for the balcony strategy in Der Riese. *In the console the Ray Gun is fully automatic, but in the Ipod Touch and Iphone app it is semi-automatic Gallery Image:Ray_Gun_Sights.jpg|Aiming through the Sights. Image:Raygun2.jpg|Appearance in Little Resistance. Image:PAPraygun.jpg|Better view of the gun. Image:Batteries.jpg|A view of the batteries. Videos thumb|400px|left|How to get this weapon on Little Resistance Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Easter eggs Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons